Diesel oil vehicle has the merit of high power, low operation cost, and easily accessible fuel resource, and draws great attention from manufacturer and market. But harmful gases with heavy smoke (carbon soot particulate), bad smell, and raw oil odor in exhaust gas discharged by the diesel oil vehicle are hazard to human health and ecological environment, so many countries and regions including China forbid or restrict diesel oil vehicles from entering into downtown and busy area, which makes production and development of diesel oil vehicles under great restriction. With rise in awareness of environment protection, the influence becomes more and more intense, thus the issue for resolving discharge of carbon soot particulates in exhaust gas discharged by diesel oil vehicle attracts worldwide attention.
The carbon soot particulates in exhaust gas discharged by diesel oil vehicles are mainly generated by incomplete fuel combustion and oil burning and gas leakage of engine. Recently, for effectively controlling discharge of carbon soot particulates from diesel oil vehicle, much research work is carried out, various measures are taken, such as, improving material and process of engine, improving engine quality (including increasing turbocharger system), decreasing sulfur content of diesel oil, improving fuel quality, and adding external purifier, and certain progress is achieved as well. But aforementioned measures can only decrease carbon soot particulate discharge amount of diesel oil vehicles to some extent, and can not radically solve aforementioned issues of diesel oil vehicles. Additionally, aforementioned schemes require extra equipment or process, and the operation is rather cumbersome.
Presently, there is still no such a scheme which can radically solve issue of carbon soot particulate discharge of diesel oil vehicles without requiring extra equipment or process in market, and make the discharge amount of carbon soot particulate in exhaust gas in diesel oil vehicle reach or be better than national discharge standard.
Presently, the common lubricating oil mainly comprises base oil as main component and additives as auxiliary component for improving various properties, such as dispersing agent, friction reducer, and viscosity improver. The aforementioned lubricating oil is mainly used to build oil film between piston and cylinder and between main shaft and bush which slide relatively, for exerting lubrication and friction reducing functions, and preventing excessive wearing of those parts. Until now, there is still no such lubricating oil available which is useful for controlling or reducing carbon soot particulates in exhaust gas discharged by diesel oil vehicles.